


Time Mystical Time

by mariskasjoy



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariskasjoy/pseuds/mariskasjoy
Summary: Reddick/Boseman/Lockhart hires new interns to shadow the partners and associates. When one of the interns shadowing Diane ends up being Grace Florrick, Diane must learn how to stay professional even with all the history between her and Alicia Florrick.
Relationships: Alicia Florrick & Grace Florrick, Diane Lockhart/Grace Florrick, Diane Lockhart/Kurt McVeigh, Marissa Gold/Diane Lockhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Time Mystical Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be multiple chapters (I think, we’ll see how it goes) and there may be some angst later on but once again...we’ll see how it goes. Enjoy!

Sitting in her kitchen waiting for her daughter to arrive, she poured herself a glass of wine. Looking back, the last four years had been rough. She didn’t have a firm anymore, after eleven years of constant back and forth, she finally divorced her husband, and both of her children no longer lived with her. The brunette was startled from her thoughts when the doorknob rattled and in walked her daughter.

“Hey mom”, the girl yelled from the doorway. She placed everything down by the front door and greeted her mom in the kitchen pulling her in for a hug. “I have some news,” she said with a smile.

Both women sat down and the mother poured another glass of wine for herself, and one for her daughter. “How are you sweetie? How does it feel to be out of college?”

“It’s amazing honestly, and that’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I got an internship at a law firm!” The blonde said excitedly.

“Oh honey, that’s great! What law firm?” The woman asked innocently.

The girl’s smile fell from her face. While they never talked about it explicitly, she knew her mother and one of the partners at this firm had some history, and most of it wasn’t good. “Well-ha-“ The blonde let out a short, awkward, laugh, “it’s Reddick, Boseman and Lockhart.”

Alicia Florrick stilled. A million things swirled through her head, one of them being a slap that she had been on the receiving end of four years ago, and yet she couldn’t think of one coherent sentence. She could only get three words out. “Lockhart. Diane Lockhart?” 

Grace nodded. “Yup. I start tomorrow.”  
———————————————————————————————  
Diane Lockhart sat down on the couch in her bedroom next to her husband. Kurt instantly put his arm around her pulling her close.

“What’s that hon?” Kurt gestured to the piece of paper in Diane’s hands.

“It’s a list of the new interns our firm has that start tomorrow. Adrian wanted Liz and I to look over them, and see who would be shadowing us, and see who would be shadowing us.” that she’d be mentoringDiane began skimming over the names that she’d be mentoring, slightly smiling as she noticed a lot of them were women, but none of the names popping out at her. That was until she got to one name that had her jerking upwards out of Kurt’s arm. “Oh my god.”

“What? What’s the matter?” Diane’s husband sat up and looked over her shoulder, trying to see what could have thrown off his wife so much.

“One of the interns. I know her.” Diane mumbled quietly, thinking back to her days at Lockhart/Gardner. She’d never told anyone this, but even after Will’s name had been taken off the letterhead, she continued to call the firm Lockhart/Gardner, despite all the name changes it had endured. 

“Who is it?” Now Kurt was actively reading the list and once his eyes landed on the name he knew exactly why his wife was clutching the paper so tightly he could see her knuckles starting to turn white. Grace Florrick’s mothe life one of the reasons he had almost lost the love of his life. In a way he was grateful for Alicia Florrick, if she had never outed him, he never would’ve realized how much he actually needed Diane, he always knew he loved her, but after not seeing her for a ost a year, he felt like he couldn’t breathe and vowed he would never, ever be the one to bring his wife pain ever again. But he would never tell Diane that. She’d be angrier than when she found out that Eric Trump shot him. 

“Grace. Florrick.” Diane couldn’t recall the last time she’d seen the child, but she obviously wasn’t a child anymore, or she wouldn’t be interning at her firm.

“Maybe it won’t be that bad? She seemed sweet the one time I met her.” Kurt offered, unclenching his wife’s hands and placing the paper on the table so that he could massage her palms. He knew it was one of the quickest ways to de-stress her. 

“Are you out of your mind? Her mother threw you under the bus, destroying your credibility as a witness in the process just to save her own husband’s ass! And you think it won’t be that bad?” Diane groaned and dramatically flopped backwards on the couch, her fingers pressed against her temple. “It’ll be interesting, to say the least.”  
———————————————————————————————  
Diane made sure she was at work early the next morning. She didn’t know how she wanted to play this. Did Grace even remember her? Diane had no idea, but when she saw Marissa pass by her office door, she called her in. “Marissa.”

Marissa smiled and walked into her boss’s office. “Good morning, you ready for those interns?” she asked with a smirk.

“Ah, so you do know.” Diane said more as a statement than as a question. Leave it to Marissa to find out the gossip in the workplace. 

“You mean do I know that one of our new interns is the daughter of the woman you bitch-slapped four years ago after her husband’s press conference? Of course I do.”

Diane gave her a pointed stare. “How do you even know about that? There was no one around.”

“I have my ways.” Marissa replied ominously. “And besides, I actually talked to Grace about interning here. She reached out to me and I don’t even think she had mentioned it to Alicia.” Marissa looked at the older woman sitting across from her. Diane’s eyebrows were furrowed and she scraped over her bottom lip with her teeth. “Diane it’ll be fine. Grace is one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met, and from what I gathered when we were talking, this internship is something she really wants, she’s not gonna let something that happened between you and Alicia affect her work. Unless you do.” Marissa internally cringed at Diane’s reaction and corrected herself. “I mean that’s what Grace said, but then I told her that you’re totally professional and wouldn’t let that happen.”

Diane glared at Marissa. She couldn’t help but think about how much she reminds her of her father. She hadn’t spoken to Eli in a while but working with Marissa, it was almost like she had. “And you’re right. I’m her boss anyway, I can't make an intern’s life a living hell just because of a little tiff I had with her mother.”

Marissa grinned, “See that’s the spwhen it vibrated. It was a text from Grace, letting her know that she was here. “Well,” Marissa turned her phone so that Diane could see who the text was from. “Grace is here, probably with the other interns. Since you’re mentoring her, did you wanna come down to get her with me, or did you wanna hide here until the very last minute.” Marissa and Diane had gotten close so she knew when she could crack jokes and when to be serious with her boss, and right now, she knew Diane was stressed and needed something to lighten the mood.

“You’re hilarious.” Diane stood up and walked towards the door, Marissa already following her. “Come on, let’s go.”irit. You’ll be fine.”, then she looked down at her phone when it vibrated. It was a text from Grace, letting her know that she was here. “Well,” Marissa turned her phone so that Diane could see who the text was from. “Grace is here, probably with the other interns. Since you’re mentoring her, did you wanna come down to get her with me, or did you wanna hide here until the very last minute.” Marissa and Diane had gotten close so she knew when she could crack jokes and when to be serious with her boss, and right now, she knew Diane was stressed and needed something to lighten the mood.

“You’re hilarious.” Diane stood up and walked towards the door, Marissa already following her. “Come on, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and review!!


End file.
